She's No Princess
by Dlynn
Summary: What happens when Britain’s most proper diplomat has to play matchmaker for the daughter of a notorious courtesan? Trouble...especially for him. EDWARDXBELLA FOREVER!
1. Prologue

_**She's No Princess**_

**By Dlynn**

**Recently I've read a wonderful book by Laura Lee Guhrke, and I instantly fell in love with the book, after I read it I began to think, what if Edward and Bella were the main characters in the book. I hope you enjoy it. I dedicate this story to Laura Lee Guhrke. This story is based off her book.**

_**Full Summary: The illegitimate daughter of a prince and a notorious courtesan, Bella has been restrained in boarding schools and convents for most of her life. But that hasn't stopped her from causing one scandal after another. Furious, her royal father decides that his disorderly daughter must be married immediately. And Sir Edward Cullen, Britain's most proper diplomat, is the perfect man to choose her a groom.**_

_**Diplomacy, not matchmaking, is Edward's specialty, but he vows to have the rebellious woman married off as soon as possible so he may return to more important duties. Yet, there are plenty of eager, worthwhile candidates, none is a match for Bella's spirit and fire. And the more time Edward spends with the infuriating beauty, the more unenthusiastic he is to marry her off. Could it be that he has already found Bella the perfect husband…and it is Edward himself?**_

_Prologue_

Fireworks lit the midnight sky, the last night of Carnival in Bolgheri and Bella knew she wasn't going to miss the festivals, even if her father tries to keep her locked up. She had been living in her father's palace a few months, but she wasn't allowed to leave. Staying on the castle grounds made Bella anxious to break out of her prison.

Bella stepped out on the terrace in her suite. She slipped outside and quickly sneaked through Charlie's fruit garden to the stone wall. Bella pulled the gardener's ladder out of the shrubs and placed it against the wall. After she climbed up the ladder, Bella pulled the ladder over the wall so she could climb down the other side.

After her feet touched the ground, Bella quickly tied her mask behind her head, so she wouldn't be recognized by anyone who worked at the palace.

The Carnival was magnificent. The balconies and windows were covered with colorful draperies, music performances were on every corner, crowds of people filled the streets, and confetti filled the air.

Bella spent her time watching the entertainment of mimes, acrobats, and jugglers. Although when she reached the center of the main square, Bella recognized a few of the palace guards walking through crowds and ordering all of the brunette women to remove their masks. She knew they were looking for her.

Bella quickly moved as far as she could away from the guards, although one of them noticed she was running away from them and they were pursuing after her. As Bella crossed the street, the guards were gaining on her.

There was an alleyway nearby, Bella quickly ran down it to get to the other street. Although when she reached the other end, she ran into the arms of one of the palace guards. He removed her mask. Bella tried to struggle, but the man was too strong, "Prince Charlie would like to have a word with you."

Bella looked up at him and gave a lacking in courtesy look to the guard, who was holding her, "I'm sure he does."

**I hope you like the prologue, I'll post the first chapter as soon as possible.**

**_Next Chapter: Sir Edward Cullen, a british diplomat travels back to London for his next assignment and it involves a rebelious beauty._**


	2. Chapter 1 & 2

_**She's No Princess**_

**By Dlynn**

_Chapter 1_

Out of all of the British diplomats, His Majesty, King William IV, had always trusted Sir Edward Cullen with any sticky situation. It was true that Sir Edward had a successful career as a diplomat at the age of twenty-five. He was unmarried, and willing to be a traveling ambassador, able to go anywhere the king wishes.

Although when Sir Edward was sent to Anatolia, he was summoned to Gibraltar, "Why all of a sudden they call me to Gibraltar, what could it mean?" he asked out loud, sitting in his cabin in one of His Majesty's fastest ships.

His manservant, Seth looked up from the novel he was reading, "It must be very serious, sir."

"I highly doubt it. They intend to replace me in the middle of the Turkish situation." Edward couldn't figure out why.

"It's a shame. We were just settled in for a good long stay, and then there's a change of plans." Seth sighed with regret. "Another shame, the sultan was going to give you one of his slave girls."

"I would not accept it, a true British gentleman would never own a slave girl. Barbaric practice."

"Of course sir, although one of those Turkish girls would have helped you loosen up." Seth paused and the added, "A man needs what he needs, you know."

"That's enough Seth," Edward shot a warning glance at him, "Anymore nonsense like that, and I'll be looking for a new valet."

"Do you a world of good to loosen your neckband once in a while, sir, if you don't mind me saying so."

"I do mind" Edward focused his attention to the map in front of him, "Why send me to Gibraltar?" This situation was getting more frustrating.

"Something to do with the Italians?" Seth suggested.

Edward hoped not. "I don't see how it's possible." He spent these past few years, pouring soothing words of diplomacy over the Prince of Bolgheri to preserve peace in the region. Although despite his many trips to the region, he did not understand the Italians. Their passions are too dramatic and their moods too unpredictable for his fastidious British nature.

After his ship arrived in Gibraltar, Edward presented himself at the Government House, he could not help being surprised by his next assignment. "London? You're sending me to London?"

"Not I, the Prime Minister himself have sent these orders. You are to depart for home at once." Lord Stanton marked clearly.

"What diplomatic matter in London calls for my attention?"

"Consider it a holiday, you've been home half a dozen times in the past four years. It's almost June, the midst of the London season."

"I don't need a holiday," Edward was frustrated. "William, between ourselves, could we stop doing the dance of diplomacy and come to the point? Why are they sending me to London?"

"It's not a crisis, but it is important. Prince Charlie of Bolgheri is coming for a three-month visit in August, but this is really about Charlie's daughter."

"Didn't know he had one?"

"Charlie's illegitimate daughter."

"What about her?"

"Bella is a special case. Her mother was Charlie's favorite mistress." Lord Stanton continued, "But when he married the princess of Tuscany, he set his mistress aside and put Bella in one of those academies for young ladies somewhere in Europe. She's been to half a dozen schools, but the girl's wild as a gypsy. Three years ago some scandal happened with a young man, a blacksmith."

"How old is this girl?"

"Twenty-one. She was eighteen at the time. Anyway nothing untoward happened to her. The incident was hushed up. Charlie got the blacksmith married off and locked Bella in a convent."

"To guarantee there were no blacksmiths in the near future."

"Exactly. Problem was, the girl kept slipping out. Charlie decided to keep her close by to avoid a public scandal. He had he brought back to Bolgheri and locked her up in an isolated wing of the palace until he could figure out what to do with her."

"And?

For Stanton's answer, he pulled out an old newspaper and handed it to him. Edward quickly translated the Italian words, then set the paper down, "so much for keeping the girl a secret."

"Bella was able to escape out of the palace and went into town to enjoy the festivals."

"Didn't seem to please Charlie."

"Not in the slightest, news soon begin to spread out about Bella. So Charlie banished her, and sent her off to live with cousins. He decided to find her a husband."

"He acted for the best."

"Soon rumors were beginning to grow and Prince Charlie finally admitted the girl was his own, and then granted her his surname of Swan."

"Charlie had no choice. So what happened to the girl?"

"A month later, Bella ran off to London to live with her mother."

"So where do I come in?"

"Charlie has a great deal of admiration for your diplomatic skills. He feels you're perfect to resolve the situation."

"What situation?"

Lord Stanton took a deep breath before he answered, "While you're in London, you are to arrange a marriage for Bella."

Edward stiffened, "you must be joking."

"I never joke about international relations. You are to find a suitable husband for her."

"I have to play matchmaker for some girl that's of no importance." Edward could feel his temper rising.

"Give her a strong-minded husband and a few children, and she'll settle down."

"And if she doesn't, she's her husband's problem?"

"Fair enough, Prince Charlie also desires to strengthen his alliance with us, and feels an English husband for her would be best. Catholic, though, of course. Get the girl launched into English society and find some suitable Catholic peer to marry her. The prince is providing an enormous dowry and income to get her off his hands. Charlie expects a wedding, and you will make that happen."

Edward needed to think for a moment, "Is she unattractive?"

"I'm told she's very pretty."

"Of course, I'm sure there are prominent Catholic families in Britain who would be willing to connect with the House of Bolgheri through marriage. Especially with such a generous income from Charlie."

"Yes, but no fortune hunters."

"Very well,"

"There's more." Stanton gave an apologetic face. "You won't like it."

"What is it?"

"Her mother is Renee."

"Good God. You mean to tell me that this girl's mother is England's most infamous courtesan?"

"Yes, Charlie's orders are to have the girl removed from her mother's house and no further contact with the woman."

"That's understandable," Edward had enough of this conversation, he rose to his feet. With a stiff bow, he departed to London.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Bella loved living with Renee. They shopped and talked together. She felt that she and Mamma were a real family at last.

Renee's current lover Lord Dwyer, a confirmed bachelor, won Renee's approval.

Bella enjoyed her freedom. But one afternoon when she had plans to go to Bond Street, Bella entered Renee's bed chamber to see if she desired to accompany her.

"I'm afraid I can't go with you today, darling. I have all sorts of plans." Renee told her as she was being fitted for her riding outfit.

All of a sudden, one of the maids entered the bed chamber, and held out a calling card to Renee. "The gentleman claims he is here on a matter of great importance."

"Can't you see I'm only half dressed? I couldn't possibly see anyone now."

"Shall I tell the gentleman you have gone out?" the maid suggested.

"I've mixed things up, for I thought he was coming tomorrow. Tell him I shall be down in a few minutes."

"Yes, ma'am," the maid put the man's card on the dressing table, curtsied, and departed.

"Who is he?" Bella asked.

Renee gave Bella a rather cautious glance, "Oh, I don't know, darling," she answered. "Go on to Bond Street and enjoy yourself."

"Is this man here for a matter of business?"

"He wants to see me about some legal issue

"What is it?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something dreadfully dull, I'm sure. Take the carriage to Bond Street. Go on now, enjoy yourself."

Bella became suspicious. She walked to the dressing table and picked up the card. "Sir Edward Cullen," she read aloud. "Edward Cullen. I know that name." Bella tried to recall why it was familiar. When she read his name again, she knew. "He's the British ambassador that my father praises about. What is he doing here?"

"I told you, I don't know. I received a note from someone at Whitehall that he would be coming to call. I can't refuse to see him. He is an ambassador."

"Mamma, I can tell you are lying, please tell why he is here?" Bella pleaded.

Renee sighed, "Charlie sent him here to arrange a marriage for you."

Bella was stunned.

"Oh darling, you've always wanted a home of your own, marriage, and babies. Please don't say that episode with Armand three years ago has sworn you off love."

"Of course, I want to get married, but I intend to choose my own husband. I'm going to tell this oily little diplomat to pass that message along." Bella turned and started for the door.

"Cullen is a powerful ambassador. Don't do anything rash. Remember honey catches more flies then vinegar." Renee called out.

"Oh, I will be sweet as honey," Bella started downstairs to the drawing room while her fist was tightening around Sir Edward's calling card, "when I tell him to go to hell."

* * *

**Please let me know how you feel about the story.**

_**Next Chapter: Sir Edward and Bella meet for the first time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**She's No Princess**_

**By Dlynn**

_Chapter 3_

Edward would have thought that Renee, the most infamous courtesan in England, would acquire a house in keeping with her flamboyant reputation. In this, he could not have been wrong.

Renee's residence blended in well with the other English houses in Cavendish Square. Her butler was as dignified and immaculate as a servant could be, and her drawing room was elegant. Everything seemed designed for solid comfort, not for show.

Of course Lord Dwyer pays the bills, and he was a very conventional fellow.

Renee held a fine collection of books. Edward was perusing their titles when the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He turned as a young woman came to a halt in the doorway.

No one could ever mistake her for an English girl, and Edward knew at once that standing before him was Isabella Swan.

There was a quality of barely restrained energy about her that made her seem vibrantly alive against the trappings of her conventional British surroundings. Isabella had long legs, a small waist, and generous curves-curves that her low-necked, tightly corseted gown flaunted to full advantage. Her mother's influence, no doubt.

With eyes dark as Chocolate and skin like the soft froth on top of a cappuccino, there was no ordinary prettiness about her.

While staring at her delicious mouth, Edward knew no man who met her was going to care about the dictates of fashion. Many of resentful ladies would shred her, but to any man with eyes, Bella Swan was a long, luscious armful of pure dessert.

Edward drew a deep breath. No wonder her father had locked her in a convent.


	4. Chapter 4

_**She's No Princess**_

**By Dlynn**

_Chapter 4_

He wasn't at all what she had pictured. Bella had imagined Edward Cullen to be some oily, weasel-faced little fellow. But when she saw the British diplomat standing in the drawing room, his looks were so unlike the image in her mind.

He wasn't oily, and certainly wasn't little. His wide shoulders and chest improved the immaculate fit of his striped waistcoat and buff-colored jacket. Dark blue trousers of an exact fit covered his lean hips and long legs. His linen shirt and silk neckcloth were snowy white. Looking at him, Bella had an almost irresistible urge to disarrange his perfectly combed dark hair and untie his perfectly knotted cravat. _He probably wouldn't like that,_ she thought.

This man had a hard line to his jaw and chin, showing obedience. His appearance showed he had no patience for any sort of teasing, which made the desire to do so all the more tempting. Still, Bella admitted he was quite handsome for an Englishman. Although when she looked into his eyes, her appreciation towards him evaporated at once. His green eyes were a tragedy. She couldn't find a spark of passion in any of them.

"Sir Edward Cullen," he said with a well-bred English accent. "How do you do, Miss Swan?"

When he bowed, she reacted with a curtsy that was little more than a dip of her knees. She moved over to sit down on the settee, and indicated for Edward to take the chair opposite of her. "You came to see my mother, I understand, but she is unable to receive you at the moment. You will have to make do with me."

"I wouldn't describe your as making do," he said, oh-so-politely. "Even though your mother is unable to receive me, I have been aware she was expecting my arrival."

"She forgot about you," Bella was pleased to notify him.

"May we expect her to join us?"

"Hmm." Bella pretending to think it over. "I could not say."

"I see," the British diplomat didn't seemed please.

This gave Bella more desire to needle him. "Dear me, I believe the gentleman disproves." Bella paused and then continued, "Why do you wish to see my mother? The usual reason men visit her, I suppose?"

"I came to see both of you."

"Both of us? What a wicked man you are, Sir Edward, to make such an interesting suggestion."

He stiffened, hardly a detectable flex of his broad shoulders. "I hope you will find my suggestion interesting, once you stop making assumptions and learn what it is."

"Tell me, are you always so haughty?"

"Are you always so impudent?"

"Only to men who are haughty, since you won't tell me why you came, I shall have to guess." Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out his card, "Sir Edward Cullen," she read "G.C.M.G Ambassador-" She stopped and looked at him. "What do these letters mean?"

"The Knights Grand Cross, of the Most Distinguished Order of St. Michael and St. George."

"That sounds very impressive." She lifted the card again, and continued, "Ambassador of His Britannic Majesty, King William IV. Arranger of marital alliances that are none of his business, destroyer of happiness and person who solves the inconvenient problems of princes. Bella winked at him, and she tucked his card into the crevice between her breasts, "I have no doubt that I am Prince Charlie's most inconvenient problem. At least, I hope so." Leaving the tiniest corner of the card showing, she leaned back in her seat to see his reaction.

There was none. His expression did not change. Bella decided that Edward Cullen had no sense of humor.

"From the imagined titles you have given me," Edward said, "I can see you know my purpose for coming here. You are correct that I have come at the request of your father, and the command of my government."

"Ah, the English stick your nose in this affair, too."

"Your father has asked my government to assist him in finding a British husband for you, and I'm to negotiate the terms of your marriage settlement."

"I see no need to marry simply to save my father from embarrassment."

"Most women are eager to marry."

"True, however most women have this strangest idea of finding their own spouse."

"You are the daughter of a prince with royal blood."

Bella didn't have anything to remark on what Edward said.

Edward continued on, "Illegitimate or not, you are born with certain duties. One of those duties is to marry well and appropriately."

Bella boiled over at that statement. "What is my father's duty to send me to a convent and nuns beating me?"

"Your father deeply regrets that action."

She rolled her eyes. Bella would not want him to continue discussing the intolerable duties she is bound to obey "Anyway, would my preferences have any decision in selecting my future husband?"

"I regret that my orders to find you a husband do not include a consideration of your preference, Miss Swan, however, you may be at ease he will be a catholic."

Her future husband's religion was not worrying her. If her father and this diplomat thought she was going to marry a man of their choice and not her own, they were very much mistaken. Bella would not be bullied. "What a relief to know a man is in charge of my future. The pressure of choosing my own marriage partner might have proved too great a strain for my poor, muddled, feminine mind. Who is the fortunate bridegroom?"

"I do not have any specific one in mind as of yet, but he will be a peer, a gentleman of breeding, with an impeccable background and connections. In addition-"

"What about love?"

"I believe you will develop a fondness for whichever gentleman is chosen for you."

It was such an absurd answer, "I did not ask about fondness," she said. "I asked about love."

"Real love takes time to develop, and we do not have that luxury. It is mid-June, and your father will be arriving in London for a state visit in August. My orders are to have a final marriage partner for you and his desire to marry you."

Shocked, Lucia could only stare at him. "Six weeks? I am to be betrothed to a man in the next six weeks?"

"Your father's wishes are clear. In addition, I have duties elsewhere, and you-"

"I am to be rushed into matrimony so that my father's schedule and your duties do not suffer?"

"No, you are being rushed into matrimony because of your own reckless behavior. We hope the news of your exploit with the French blacksmith will not come to light."

Bella was convinced he would not understand. She'd wager he had never been in love in his entire life. "And your point?"

"Rumors have an unfortunate tendency to grow, similar to the bubonic plague. The only way is for you to marry as soon as possible and marry well. Your father is offering an enormous dowry and annual income for you and your children, which helps. In addition, it is still the London season; so many suitable gentlemen will have the opportunity to meet you."

With each dispassionate word he spoke, Bella could feel her fury rise. "I am to be paraded before an audience of men and you are to choose one desperate enough and greedy enough to take me off my father's hands for the price of a dowry and income! I am not to be sold, nor even given away."

"I perceive your bitterness and it is understandable," he said. "However, your father-"

"Charlie has never cared about me. I have seen my father half a dozen times in my life. And what gives you the right to dictate to me or control my life?"

Sir Edward looked at her with the patient expression of an adult tolerating the tantrum of a bad-tempered child, which only enraged her more. "While you are becoming acquainted with suitable gentlemen, I will do what I can to contain the damage and prevent your reputation from becoming soiled here in Britain. Given your illegitimacy, your mother, and your past, if you do anything further to damage your reputation, even I may not be able to save it."

"What a tragedy that would be."

"Young woman, do you not understand the seriousness of your circumstances? Your reputation is on the verge of collapse, I advise you to behave yourself. Is that clear?"

Here was one more person to order her around. Could she not simply live her own life? "How could it not be clear? You explain it all so diplomatically." She said with a mocking smile.

Her sarcasm was ignored. "Good. Now, there is still the matter of your mother to be discussed. You cannot go on living with her. I will make arrangements for you to stay with suitable people."

"What?" She got up from her seat.

"You must realize you cannot continue to stay under your mother's roof. I have no doubt your mother would agree with me. In any case, you will be severing all ties with your mother-"

"I will do no such thing!"

"You must. Your husband will require you to do so in any case."

"Any man who marries me accepts my mother. It is as simple as that."

"No, it is not as simple as that. No British gentleman will tolerate it."

Bella wondered what would happen to her reputation if she slapped Britain's most famous ambassador across the face.

"My orders are to have you removed from this house as soon as I can make suitable arrangements for you to stay elsewhere. As for love, marrying for love is a luxury those of royal lineage can rarely afford. You certainly cannot."

"You are wrong. I can afford to marry for love. I will make no loveless marriage for my father's sake or yours. And damn my reputation!"

"You cannot hope to defy your father. You must marry."

"I am perfectly willing to do so. Write to my father and tell him I shall marry when I find a man I love and who loves me. That is a task I am quite capable of managing without any help from you!" Bella turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Edward Cullen, a diplomat? If that vile man was a diplomat, the world was in serious trouble.


End file.
